fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Daemitors
The mainline force of any engagement the brotherhood of the Dajakk enters, these machine troops serve as a powerful hammer stroke against most typical organic forces. The Daemitors: An early string of experiments with The Brotherhood of the Dajakk would spawn the first Daemitors. By binding a Daemon into a servitor they were originally hoping to give a new form of life to their creations. However, the experiments results were far from what they had expected. Despite the failure of this experiment the Daemitors proved to be useful products as the daemon contained within each of these servitors transformed the once mundane creation into a new work of art. Thus allowing The Brotherhoods Dark Magi to reshape the device in a way they think would best suit it's dark inhabitant. While the cogitators within these devices, thanks to a aggressive AI, render the contained daemon nearly absolutely obedient, such obeisance makes the units dependent on commands given by either hereteks of the brotherhood or another approved commander. These weapons are the most significantly mass produced weapon of the Brotherhood requiring little in terms of resources to build and requiring only weak and thus significantly easier to capture warp-entities to power them. Each of these machines now serve as an staple product of the Brotherhood of the Dajakk, their master crafted forms providing key income for The Brotherhood to continue their research. Loaned out to ambitious warlords, desperate traitors, and any willing buyer, these unique creations are always accompanied by one or several Heteteks or even an Arch-Heretek who maintain the Daemators bodies, and secrecy. The Hereteks will rebuild felled Daemitors to send back to the field of battle, while also fine tuning the machine soldiers to slay their particular enemy. The ability to repair and re-field these already difficult to destroy units combined with their powerful arsenals, make these units the perfect weapon to send against the Imperium's diverse armies. If the Hereteks maintaining the Daemitors are slain it is often programed in that the daemon's within will be released rendering the Daemitors into useless piles rubbish. However with the immense secrecy kept upon these units their value to potential buyers only grows. Line-slayer class Daemitors: The most basic of Daemitors, the Line-slayer as the most simplistic combat servitor, is built with only two arms, possibly a third, and a wide array of weapons. The full variety of the arsenal of a Line-slayer is the most appealing feature for any warlord hopeful enough to try and enlist the use of these war machines, ranging from built in claws, power-weapons, Auto-guns, even heavier weapons such a flamers and lascannons. As such These devices are usually produced in mass by the Brotherhood and given little real consideration for efficiency or maintenance, though the units remain simple to maintain and rebuild even after catastrophic damage. Instead the production of these units is used to train disciples and new hereteks in the art of Daemitor creation and to allow for experimentation. As units built in bulk these are the most commonly encountered weapon of the Daemitors. Entire battle-lines would be comprised of this unit class, as these machines would march forward filling their opponents with the cold terror of both the daemonic and of the cruel fate of a servitor. Often these units will overrun imperial positions with simple press of cold numbers and cogitator assisted skill at arms. Eviscerateor class Daemitors: Yet another preferred item of most warlords turning to the services of the Brotherhood. The Eviscerateor class, originally developed by accident with a Bloodletter Daemon in a close combat Daemitor, are a close combat engine covered in claws, blades, whips and even fanged maws that, when released into the field of battle immediately seek out the nearest target to rip apart in whatever means is possible while drenching themselves in the remaining gore. These war machines are built with a limited battery so that they can be released into the field of battle and latter retrieved once the unit fills itself on the blood of the enemy, however being denied the right to kill more when the units battery runs out leaves the daemon within even more enraged causing the unit to be even more violent during it's next awakening and after use these machines are heavily chained and sealed for safety. Destruction class Daemitors: Of the combat models this unit is the most carefully sealed, and kept in the reserve stock of the Brotherhood's Daemitors. When active, and oft while not, Destruction class Daemitors emit highly acidic gasses and fluids which rapidly decay all they come into contact with. These units are highly valued as siege breakers falling upon trench-lines and enemy walls causing devastation with their mere presence. To add to the damage caused by the miasma these engines reek, these war machines are also fitted with chemical sprayers, shotguns, and even the occasional heavy stubber to allow them to tear through the now armorless enemy infantry. Destruction Class Daemitors attack from within groups of three, their numbers maximizing the spread of the corrosive miasma while also allowing the units to bring their weapons forward to cover each-other's progress. If a individual ever sees a single Destruction Class there is certainly going to be at least two more close-by. Slave-class Daemitors: Rarely built by the Brotherhood due to lack of need, these units are designed to service machines considered too dangerous for the Hereteks or even slaves to go near. Often these devices will only serve one roll on the battlefield, to go out and collect the remains of fallen Daemon engines or other Daemitors. These units try to maintain the bind between other daemon-engine's daemons and reality while returning them to the Hereteks of the brotherhood for maintenance, failing this the daemon within these devices can be transferred into the other daemon engine should the need arise. Familiar class Daemitors: The most rarely built and sold sub-class of Slave Daemitor built by the Brotherhood, the Familiar class varies greatly in design from unit to unit but all serve a single purpose to support the spells of a chaos sorcerer. As such any Chaos sorcerer acquiring these units typically wish to possess them permanently despite the Brotherhood's insistence on never giving a Daemitor to anyone else to posses. Terror Drone Daemitors: The Daemitor terror drone was originally a modified class of slave Daemitor. After the daemons within these units rebelled against the shackle AI's in a period of unprecedented violence and destruction the out of control Daemitors laid waste to entire districts of Tiee-sun. Once the rouge units were either returned to brotherhood control or destroyed, the brotherhood members who had observed the units in action renamed them Terror Drones, and with proper modifications re-purposed the units for their new roles as forward attack units, whose mobility and small size made them perfect for horrifyingly effective hit-and-run tactics. These Daemitors are fitted with anti-grav units which allow them to quickly move across a battle field unhindered. Working in packs and using built in las-pistols, combat claws and occasional lightning claws, these small nightmares to easily tear into unprepared or unwary enemy positions before quickly escaping to repeat again when most convenient. War-walker class Daemitors: Specialized heavy Servitors armed with the height of Brotherhood heavy weaponry, including the Deamon-breaker railcannon, War-walker Daemitors only serve where the Brotherhood of the Dajakk has a vested interest. These units are typically the most advanced Daemitors anyone will ever hope to encounter, with full combat analysis cogitators suites, and reserve systems ensuring full battlefield efficiency. These units serve as a substitute commander for other Daemitors when an organic capable of command is not available. The full cogitator suite inside each unit is capable of organizing other Daemitors and daemon-engines into the best logical formations and tactical positions to eliminate the enemy, though these units severely lack in the ingenuity and intuition an organic enemies' commander would have. Unit WW00468.LU09878.L00058 AKA Czech: An Individual War-Walker unit with a unique creation. Czech is the combination of both failed Dajakk and Daemitor, the combination of the two creating what to date remains the most capable War-Walker unit in the Brotherhood's arsenal. Czech is also further separated from other Daemitors by a level of self awareness not entirely present in other Daemitors and as such will often act in tactical self interest such as to make an kill himself despite the tactical advantage in allowing another unit to do so. However Czech has also proved to be the single most capable engine in the entire Brotherhood arsenal and many brotherhood Hereteks are confident that if they leave field command to this unit a favorable outcome will be the most likely scenario. Organization of the Legions The Daemitors consist of one-hundred and eight legions of ten thousand Daemitor units each, with the hundred-ninth legion in the early stages of construction. Each legion is built to fulfill a purpose on a larger battlefield, such as the ninety first legion has more Terror drones and destructor class daemitors than other models to serve as a quick trench line breaking force. However most legions remain flexible and can be re-purposed, to a extent, even while in mid-battle. However there are three main dispositions for the legions, these three dispositions primarily decide what roles and armaments the legion will be able to enact or use. Legion types Legions of the Line Forming the primary sixty legions of the Brotherhood these legions are the standard Legion variant. They are typically categorized by the number of Line-Slayer Daemitors they posses along with both a wide variety in support, weaponry, and Deamitor units. These Legions serve as the front line of any battle for the brotherhood and are expected to be able to stand against any foe. These Legions are also considered the most expendable with the majority their troops and equipment being easier to replace than those in the other Legion types. Light forces Legions Referred to as so due to their light weaponry, and fast attack patterns. These Legions are primarily made of forces combined together for maximum mobility. As such these legions contain both significantly greater numbers of Stalker transports and Terror drones. These Legions statistically rely more upon the close combat abilities of the individual units, while placing heavier longer ranged weaponry on the support vehicles. Siege legions The most heavily armed Legions and possibly less expendable ones. These Legions are developed solely with the intentions of breaking imperial defensive lines. With such intent units are developed with heavier and more powerful weaponry, while daemon-engines and tanks also appear in greater numbers amongst these Legions. A deployment of this Legion type is typically done with more support than the other two and as such much more rarely done. Legion vehicles The Legions are supported primarily by three unique vehicles as well as the typical daemon engine and warmachines of the traitor legions beside them. The three vehicles are the Adeptus Mechanicus' own Stalk tanks and Stalker transport, as well as the heavy Land Stalker. Each of these fully automated vehicles swiftly crawl accross a battle field delivering troops or firepower wherever the Daemitors request. Dark Mechanicus Land Stalkers.jpg Dark mechanicus Stalker.jpg Miniatures Stalker Tank MKI 1.jpg Daemitor Tactics As specialized Daemonic combat-servitors the Daemitors are applied into combat very differently from most 'typical' chaos troops. These varying tactics are both adaptable to situation and are mostly dependent instead on what type of opponent the Daemitors are being placed against. Against the Imperial Guard When employed against their most common foe Daemitors are at, possibly, their most effective. The machines utilize a wide variety of 'light' arms which few can wield the way these machines do. With a spread of fire that can effectively cut through most imperial flak-armor, these units advance in widespread patterns hunting down imperial forces before slowly adding more and more units to wherever resistance is strongest. While most imperial armored columns find themselves prioritized by anti-armor units or supporting vehicles. As machines the Daemitors can endure more than a regular human could and with their masters repairing them a harsh conflict with the imperial guard becomes only a matter of time before these machines overwhelm the guard. Against the Adeptus Astartes Possibly the single opponent that the Daemitors are at their least effective against. Space marines, both loyal and traitor, are much more heavily armored than even the Daemitors, their bolters easily tearing into the machines, and more enduring than any other human. The typical lighter arms of Daemitors often prove ill advised against the Astartes, however the heavier arms of some Daemitors also prove to cumbersome or rare to effectively use. Instead in battles against the space marines a tactic of attrition is used. Felled units are quickly retrieved and replaced, hit-and-run and massed assault tactics are employed and every wounded marine becomes a priority target. These tactics are also used, to much better effect, against the Adepta Sororitas as the sisters of battle, while capable warriors, are not nearly as skilled or endurent as the Adeptus Astartes. Against Orks Whenever the Brotherhood or a warlord who has purchased the use of a Daemitor legion faces a Ork Waaagh the Daemitors take on the use of a very particular tactic. To effectively combat the greenskins, whenever the Daemitors engage Ork forces the mainline Daemitors will draw the orks forwards with hit-and-fade tactics. With the orks advancing the machines then will set out to being luring Nobs and warbosses into ambushes with quick strike forces to eliminate the Orkish leadership. Without leadership the orkish forces would then be expected to enter into infighting which combined with a surge of force from the Daemitors would eliminate the greenskins. Against Eldar As most Eldar encounters have had the raiders striking against Brotherhood controlled vessels the majority of Daemitor tactics are developed to control the hallways of the ships as the xenos attempt to outpace their forces. Stern defense of vital points and specialized hunter-killer patrols form the primary tactical directives when the Daemitors are activated against the eldar. However as Eldar tactics change when in larger land conflicts these stratagems become far less effective and new adaptations are often required. Against Tau When battling against the technological Tau the Daemitors take a more flexible combat approach, often testing the Tau battle lines with close grouped scout forces. Whenever an target the Tau are certain to defend, or a location a force is camped at, is found the machines will react quickly. Using the scouts and other quick-strike weapons, they will lock the xenos into place while the slower paced, more powerful forces will eventually roll in to eliminate the small souled Tau. Against Necron When fighting against the Necron the Daemitors of the Brotherhood find themselves devastatingly outmatched. Each Necron warrior possesses a weapon the likes of which causes near irreparable damage to a unit, while being as if not more endurent than most Space Marines. To fight these foes Daemitors apply the best guerrilla tactics that they might. Instead of battling the Necron directly the Daemitors try to spread the necron forces using calcuable traps and hit-and-run attacks to maximum effect. However thus far this tactic is minimally successful as many Necron understand the purpose of these tactics and employ effective counter-tactics. Also the situations of many of these battles have also forced the Daemitors to act in ways that are ill suited for such a battle, such as defending their organic counterparts, or securing a vital relic which can not be rapidly transported. Thus far there has only been one Brotherhood victory against the Necron in a conflict lead by custom unit Czech. Against Tyranid Against this far from constant or standardized foe the Daemitors will instead seek to take advantage of the Tyranid's one consistent factor, their purely organic nature. by using weapons that do more damage to biological targets than metal they hunt down the majority of tyranid units and reduce the swarms effectiveness and numbers as best they can. Though against a foe as adaptive as the Tyranids adaptation often takes effect before the Daemitors can finish their mission. Against Nonstandard Xenos As there are a great variety of xenos that do not fall into the 'standard' categories maintained in the tactical cogitators of the Daemitor units of the Brotherhood. When an unregistered or unrecognized type of xeno is encountered the Daemitors will adopt the tactics needed to engage in the most similar of the primary listed targets. If adaptation of the tactics or program is required the commanding Hereteks will preform this function spreading the required data over the cogitator network of the Daemitors. Daemitors weapons listing Ballistic weaponry *Auto-guns: The Line-Slayer class daemitors make extensive use of varying models of heavy auto-guns and as such these form the basis of the Daemitor forces. Most of the Auto-gun designs used by the Daemitors are considered unwieldy or too heavy to be effectively used as a front-line weapon however for the machines such weight and difficulty does not exist. *grenade launchers: An common attachment on Line-Slayer units, used to clear garrisons and fortified positions. It is also not uncommon for the Brotherhood to arm these with gas grenades that will contain poison of biological agents to fell enemies in a more efficient manner. *Chemical sprayers: Used by Distructor class Daemitors to melt armor, troops, and structures alike. Most chemicals used by Distructors are extremely acidic and can reduce a armored man to liquid remains within a very painful minute. *Heavy Stubbers: Used By Line-Slayers, Distructors, and War-Walkers these primarily meant to cut down vulnerable targets such as exposed infantry or lightly armored targets. *Shotguns: Used by Distructor Class Daemitors to cut apart vulnerable targets once the opportunity presents itself. Used in close quarters these weapons typically allow the unit to also make full use of it's chemical sprayer and acidic miasma to weaken and expose targets. *auto-cannon: Used by Line-Slayers, occasionally by Destuctors, and by War-Walkers as a powerful ballistic weapon this mainline gun is an all-purpose weapon with great power combined with an reasonable rate of fire and range. *Heavy bolters: Used by Line-Slayers these weapons are meant specifically for the purpose of cutting down enemy troops. These weapons are also used to secure vital arias and prevent infantry from retaking objectives. *Daemon-Breaker Railcannons: Used by War-Walkers these are the most powerful ballistic weapons a Daemitor may carry. These weapons often allow the War-walkers to instantly eliminate armored targets, usually ones of high priority. Energy weapons *Las-pistols: Used almost exclusively by the Terror drones, these built in weapons allow the units some medium of ranged warfare before closing with a enemy. *Lascannons: Used by Line-Slayers and War-Walkers these weapons are primarily selected for anti-tank purposes, though their use against Space marines is well warranted. *Meltas and Multi-Meltas: Both are used by Line-Slayers these are used for their typical anti-armor purpose. These weapons are less commonly seen amongst the Daemitor lines but still pose a threat when revealed. *Plasma guns: modified variants used by Line-Slayers for tasks involving more difficult targets, such as space marines. Often daemitors with these are equipped with special coolant systems to prevent weapon overheat and special backup systems to prevent misfires. Close combat weapons *Combat Claws: The typical close combat weapon of the Daemitors, these come standard with every unit so long as a limb has not been replaced with a ranged weapon. *Power Swords: reserved more for Eviscerator class Daemitors and command units. power swords cut clean through most armors and as such are highly valued by any force that wishes to oppose an opponent as difficult as a space marine. *Lightning Claws: Used by some Terror Drone Daemitors, these weapons allow the drones to cut through armored opponents more effectively, before they retreat to repeat the process again. Daemitor production The process to creating a Daemitor is one of a great many complex steps. However despite the complexity of the process Daemitors are usually created at a much more rapid rate than their organic counterparts in the Adeptus Astartes or the Imperial guard. In actuality the process of creating a Daemitor is the merging of two separate processes. creating a Combat-servitor The first and possibly far simpler of the two tasks is the creating of a combat servitor. This task is often a duty easily performed even in the Imperium, but within the brotherhood a number of corners are allowed to be cut while producing these units so long as certain rules for the servitor's creation are most strictly adhered to. As such cloned bodies are stripped apart and combined with complex cogitators and mechanical devices meant for the Daemitor's upcoming role. Once this task is completed the servitor husk is sent off to be used in the final process. The luring of Daemons The more complex of the two processes. Using the remains of a psycher referred to as a 'Cloned Soul' in a Brotherhood specific device known as a Daemon-lure, Hereteks of the brotherhood tempt daemons to the boundary between the material world and the immaterium. Once a daemon is lured an complex trap is sprung dragging the warp entity's essence out from the warp and into the material realm where the brotherhood like sharks fall upon it to use in their creation. Merging of two entities With the daemon secured and the servitor husk built, the Hereteks of the Brotherhood begin the final process. Using complex runes, engines, and dark technology the Hereteks bind the weakened daemon to the servitor. Once the servitor and daemon are bound together the hereteks then begin reshaping the servitor, using the daemon's powers to aid them. Soon the servitor is reshaped into the Daemitor it was meant to be while complex runes and programs force the daemon to obey it's new masters. Master crafting An distinction usually appears in the final product if a Daemitor was crafted by a master of the art. Most Daemitors are used partially as experimentation by the Brotherhood hereteks and as such are non-standard differing from one another by a severe margin. However if one heretek seeks out to master the art of creating Daemitor weapons the appearance and efficiency of the machines produced begin to take on a notable distinction. A master crafted Daemitor typically has a more set appearance resembling others made by the same master as the experimentation on the machine take the heretek less from the form and more into the realm of the minute detail. Often the only difference from one daemitor to the next in a series made by the same master could be only a single sigil. Master crafted Daemitors also reflect the skill of their creator by severely outperforming other daemitors of similar model series, as such the services master crafted Daemitors can be sold for much higher prices than others. As part of the Brotherhood All Daemitors are produced by The Brotherhood of the Dajakk and are nothing more than a weapon used by this cult of deranged Mechanicus. With powerful shackle AI's keeping the daemons within the Daemitor units in check, The Brotherhood use the Daemitors in whichever f ashen they should so prefer. Be it for research or to sell the units as mercenary war machines. No mater which deployment there will always be a Heretek of the Brotherhood of the Dajakk overseeing the Daemitor legions on the field, granting the daemon-servitors both direction and a talented support base. As the Daemitors are nothing more than war machines in the use of the brotherhood they care not for what there opponents are but instead serve the Brotherhood near mindlessly, though the Daemons contained within might hold different opinions. Notable conflicts in which Daemitors were used data contained within local data-banks First War with the Undying Occurring on 6.437.895M36 this war included the use of a near half-legion of Daemitors of the uncompleted 77th Legion in direct conflict in the first major offensive against a Chaos Marine faction. First Daemitor casualties of this war consisted of patrol units guarding the dormant units of the 77th Legion. After Chief-Developer Israfel ordered the first deployment of the 77th against the Undying. The Daemitors of the 77th directly assaulted the fortified citadel the Undying had secured against the forces of the Brotherhood. After sustaining grave losses, most of which were replaced within the day, the legion was able to claim it's first victory when the Undying forces made a tactical withdrawal from the engagement. Thus far the 77th has proven to be the most effective when employed against elite enemy forces such as those of the Adeptus Astartes and the Traitor legions. Externally stored combat data Feel free to use the Daemitors and link here In 850M41 The Daemitors of first light Legion came into contact with the Steel Wardens and Equalizers Space marines while on a retrieval mission for biological data. This incident, recorded as conflict L000089.ME02471, is known as The Plague to local survivors of the encounter. Quotes By About Feel free to add you own Category:Choas Category:The Brotherhood of the Dajakk Category:Dark Mechanicum Category:Robots Category:Machines